shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Fisherfield
— After mutating, Neil attempts to convince Claire that it’s not too late to help him. }} Fisherfield is the het ship between Neil Fisher and Claire Redfield from the Resident Evil fandom. Canon Resident Evil: Revelations 2 Claire Redfield, a senior member of an anti-bioterror organization TerraSave, attends a commemoration party in the TerraSave Headquarters. Once Claire meets up with her new partner, Moira Burton, the older daughter of B.S.A.A adviser Barry Burton, Neil Fisher, Claire’s boss, gently gets her attention by placing his hand on her shoulder, before pulling her aside to speak with her privately about rumors coming out of Washington regarding a new virus with defunct pharmaceutical company TRICELL behind it. Claire dismissed the theories, however. Neil doesn’t answer, leading to Claire waving her hand in his face. He takes notice of Moira, asking if she’s Barry’s daughter. Claire teases him about “doing his homework”. Neil leaves to attend to other matters, wishing Claire luck with Moira. Not long after, the party goes dark and a group of masked assailants raid the headquarters and have Claire, Neil, Moira and many other attendants captured. Much later, Claire and Neil are separated on the Sushestvovanie Island in the Baltic. Claire and Moira make it to the neighboring town of Wossek, where they meet up with fellow co-workers. Gabriel Chavez makes the comment of, “Man, I hope Fisher’s okay.” Claire is surprised and questions, Neil? Neil was with you?” Gabriel tells her that they had gotten split up on the way over to Wossek. With the desire to escape the island, Claire and Moira help Gabriel find a battery and fuel for a down helicopter. The Overseer alerts more B.O.Ws to their location to thwart the escape attempt. As they’re fighting off their attackers, Neil waves for Claire’s attention from on top of a roof where he kicks down an emergency ladder for her to climb up. With Claire up with him, he then tells her to follow him; running along a cliffside, Neil jumps over a ledge to unlock a set of steel doors for Claire and Moira to run through. Once they’re through, he struggles to relock the doors as the B.O.Ws have caught up with them; Claire throws herself into the doors, slamming it shut enough for Neil to lock them. Once helping each other lift a broken wall covering a sewer, Claire tells Neil, “You know, I’m… I’m glad you’re okay. Gabe said you guys got split up.” Neil jokes that he runs fast due to his gym membership. Upon leaving the sewer, they find a tower where Claire suspects the Overseer is. Claire is adamant that they head straight for the tower when Neil suggests that they wait until dawn. Claire disagrees as they “might end up like Pedro”. With that out of the way, Claire proceeds to head for the tower with Moira in tow. They reach an area where they work together to climb up to the second story. Once Claire and Moira are up, Claire reaches down to pull Neil up when more B.O.Ws break down a fence and charge. Neil tells her that he’ll catch up and for them to get to the tower. Neil yells at the B.O.Ws, leading them away and disappearing behind a pile of debris. Upon arriving to the tower, Claire sees a written note attached to the front door, saying “Head for the factory,” — the Kierling. Moira questions the note, to which Claire tells her, “Neil wrote it. It’s legit.” Moira again questions Neil’s actions and Claire says, “I don’t know. Neil just does things sometimes.” Further into the Kierling, Claire finds Neil’s ID card hanging from a Prometheus statue, where the Overseer taunts her that if she wants to see him again, Claire will have to “brave the scaffold of the Gods”. In order to do this, she needs to find two parts of a liver. As Claire and Moira are solving the Overseer’s puzzles, Claire is making numerous comments on Neil, saying that he needs her, and Claire asking herself where he is, to the point where Moira mentions the young girl, Natalia Korda, they had lost earlier, as she’s also missing; this showing just where Claire’s priorities are. With the Prometheus statue complete, it explodes and finally allows entry into what is revealed to be a wine storage building. Once surviving the Overseer’s trap at being “done” with Claire and Moira, they hope that they’ll be able to get the drop on her, with her believing she killed them. As Claire and Moira are making their way back for the tower, Moira makes the comment of there still being no sign of Claire’s “boyfriend,” which Claire is almost too quick to deny. With the subject of Neil, Moira regrettably informs Claire of how when Neil was with them, she noticed that his bracelet, part of the Overseer’s fear experiment, never changed color to show that he was afraid at any point when B.O.Ws where coming at them from all directions. Claire is even quicker to defend Neil, snapping at Moira, telling her, “No! No, no. There’s no way. Got it? End of discussion.” A short time later, Claire and Moira enter a security room where Claire finds Neil’s guest book from the commemoration party with all their names in it. Claire is heartbroken to find out that Neil sold TerraSave out. As she watches the CCTV footage, Neil is shot with the Uroboros virus by the Overseer, and struggles to hold himself up as the virus takes effect. Moira looks over to Claire, asking if she’s crying once the video feed switches. Claire tells her no, though her voice is shaking as she’s trying not to cry. Upon leaving the security room, Claire and Moira see an elevator coming down. They carefully inspect it when the doors open, only for Neil to stumble out, and fall into Claire, knocking her over. Neil lay on the ground, with Claire kneeling over him. Neil tells her that he did what he thought was right. Neil reaches up, as if to caress Claire’s cheek, when the agony of the virus coursing through him hits him at full force. He shoves Claire away from him as he begins to mutate. He makes a feeble attempt at crawling away from her when he mutates fully. Claire can only watch with a mix of horror and heartbreak as he changes for the worse. An intense fight ensues with Claire screaming that she trusted him. Believing Neil dead, Claire and Moira ride the elevator up for the Overseer when their ride comes to a stop. They begin to pry the doors open when Neil bursts through, slamming Moira onto the back wall by her neck. Claire launches into her attack, stabbing and slicing at Neil to release her, before turning towards him and stabbing him in the heart. Neil falls back with both girls falling with him. Having fallen from such a great height back to the ground level of the tower, everyone takes a minute to get up, Claire being the first. As Claire is making her slow limp over to Moira, Neil gets up as well and falls on top of her, pinning her down, with her handgun falling out of reach. Neil leans into Claire, telling her, “You could help me… it’s not too late…” Moira manages to bear through her fear of firearms and shoot Neil multiple time, killing him. He falls on top of Claire again, with Moira having to pull her out from under him. Moments Resident Evil: Revelations 2 * Neil goes in to caress Claire’s cheek. * Neil shoves Claire away from him as he begins to mutate. Quotes Fanon A smaller ship of the fandom, Fisherfield gained a little favor over the years, from Neil and Claire’s teasing manner, to Claire using Neil’s first name, and the fandom wanting Claire to have someone “official”. In fan works, Neil and Claire are usually paired together along with other fanon “official” parings, like Valenfield, Aeon and on occasion Nivanfield. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Neil/Claire tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : : DEVIANT ART : : : : Gallery Screenshots Fisherfield1.jpg Fisherfield2.jpg Fisherfield3.jpg Fisherfield4.jpg Fisherfield5.jpg Fisherfield6.jpg Fisherfield7.jpg Fisherfield8.jpg|Claire heartbroken she has to fight Neil. Fisherfield9.jpg Fisherfield10.jpg Fisherfield11.jpg Navigation